PCR techniques are well-established and widely used across various segments of life-science research, diagnostics, etc. An increasingly important trend in the application of PCR is the ability to multiplex the reaction, which requires, in addition to the usual thermal cycling equipment and enzyme, sets of carefully designed oligonucleotide primers (or probes). Oligonucleotide primers are traditionally prepared by the solid-supported phosporanidite approach, either on controlled-pore glass, polymeric support or membrane support.
Following oligonucleotide assembly, the support is typically treated with a deprotection reagent to remove protecting groups and to cleave the oligonucleotide from the support in a single step. Due to the high stepwise efficiency of the solid-supported phosphoramidite approach, it is often not necessary to rigorously purify short oligonucleotides (25-40mers) destined for use as PCR primers. More often, simple ethanol precipitation or cartridge separation is used to “desalt” the primer and remove small molecular-weight components.
Although careful purification is atypical, some means of identity and purity confirmation (i.e., QC) are normally required and the collection of such data is considered good lab practice. Primer confirmation can usually be accomplished by high-throughput analytical techniques such as MALDI-TOF mass spectrometry and/or capillary gel electrophoresis. Conventional small-scale solid-supported oligonucleotide synthesis methods (flow-through column, membrane, 96-well plate) produce enough primer for thousands of PCR reactions.